Matthew Williams VS The World
by godscousininlaw
Summary: Matthew Williams's life is so awesome. He's in a rock band, "between jobs," and dating a cute high school girl. Everything's great until a girl, Amelia Jones, walks into his life with some major baggage. Now he has to defeat her 7 evil exes to date her.
1. NOT SO LONG AGO

_Hi there, this is a Scott Pilgrim Hetalia crossover story! Will you stick around to see how Matthew William faces his new challenge of defeating Amelia's seven evil exes? Enjoy the ride, cause it's a wild one ;D_

_This story is based on both the comics and the movie, so if you haven't read the comics, you might not know what some parts are from._

_Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya, and Scott Pilgrim belongs to Bryan Lee O'Malley._

* * *

><p>Not so long ago, in the mysterious land of Toronto, Canada, Matthew Willaims was dating a high schooler.<p>

"Matthew Williams is dating a high schooler!" A shoulder length blonde with blue eyes and and doubtful expression glared daggers at Matthew from the dining room table. Meanwhie a shaggy haired guy also sitting at said table, furrowed his equally shaggy brows and asked, "Really? Is she at least bloody hot?"

Matthew smiled with a smug look on his face. "I'm not playing your little games, kids," he said, pushing his glasses up his nose. Arthur and Louise looked at each other.

"So you've been out of high school for like, thirteen years, and-"

"I'm twenty-three! **Twenty three!**" he shouted at Louise, irritated by her teasing.

Arthur took a sip of his tea. "And you're dating a highschooler? Not bad, not bad." Frowning, not an uncommon expression on her face, Louise retorted, "Dating a- Come on, what does that even **mean?**"

Gibert, the messy haired albino who had been thus far silent, questioned with devious eyes, "Keseses, yeah, like, did you guys "do it" yet?" Matthew sat down, chewing his toast. He grinned happily at the rest of them.

"We do. . .many things. We ride the bus together, and she tells me about how yearbook club went, and about her friends, and y'know. . .drama. . ." He trailed off, kind of realizing how childish this must sound, but probably not caring.

Arthur rolled his eyes and picked up Matthew's piece of toast for himself. "Yeah, okay. . .Have you even kissed her?"

"We almost held hands once, but then she got embarrassed."

Louise snorted. "Well don't you seem pleased as punch," she said sarcastically.

"I don't know what your talking about," he said quickly, slurping his coffee. Arthur leaned over onto the table. "So what's her name?"

"Yao Wang. She's _Chinese_," he said in a boasting tone.

"Sounds like a guy name." Matthew ignored Louise to pay attention to Gilbert, who appeared to find the fact of Yao's nationaity pretty awesome.

"That's wicked! Where'd you meet her, anyways?" It appeared that Louise and Arthur were losing interest, because the blonde had shifted her gaze and now it seemed Arthur was giving his wheat toast with marmalade more attention than Matthew's new girlfriend.

"I believe I mentioned the bus. . .?"

A FEW NIGHTS AGO ON THE BUS. . .

Yao sat with her mother on the bus, quietly. Her mother appeared to be eyeing Matthew, who in turn, didn't seem to notice.

"That nice boy. You like him." Yao blushed and turned her head away.

"Mom, I'm seriously not interested at all, aru!" she said, embarrassed.

"You are seventeen year old! Time to get interested in boy!" her mom commanded angrily.

"Mom!" Her mother suddenly knocked over the bag of books in Yao's lap, causing them to spill all over the isle of the bus.

"You drop books." Yao yelped in surprise, then grumbling unhappily bent over to pick them up. Matthew noticed and also bent down to help her gather them up.

"Hey, don't worry about it," he said, smiling at her. "I got them."

BACK IN THE KITCHEN. . . ((where Finland is always located -shot-))

". . .and that's how we met," Matthew finished explaining. His friends looked at each other, eyebrows raised.

"You met her on the **bus** with her **mom**?" Arthur asked, pointing a finger and chuckling a little.

Louise facepalmed. "Is that seriously the end of the story?

"Yes."

* * *

><p><em>Also, if anyone is confused as to who's who, Kim is Louise who is Fem!Germany, Stephan is Arthur, Young Neil is Gilbert, and Knives is Yao! Oh and duh, Mattie's Scott, hehe! More soon!<em>


	2. DATING A HIGH SCHOOLER

"So when do we get to meet her?" Arthur inquired curiously.

"Oh please let it be soon," Louise said dully. Almost as if in response to her statement, the doorbell rang.

"That's for me!" Matthew said, jumping up to get to the door. He opened the door to a giggly shy looking highschooler.

"Hi, aru!" Yao said happily.

"Promise to be good?" She gave him a bewildered look.

"Sure I'll be good," she said, rather confused. Matthew looked at her seriously.

"Seriously, please be good."

"Am I normally not, aru?" The tone of her voice was worried, and she started frowning.

Arthur opened the door, inspecting Yao.

"Yao, this is Arthur Kirkland. He's the talent," Matthew introduced Arthur, motioning to the talent.

Said talent immediately closed the door turning to Matthew.

"Will she geek out on us?"

"D-don't worry, she'll just sit in the corner quietly."

"No you git, I want her to geek out on us!" Matthew made a little 'o' shape with his mouth.

"Yea, she'll geek. She geeks. She have the capacity of geeking." Arthur gave him a long stare.

"Okay," he said opening the door and letting them in.

Yao followed the two guys inside, looking at the place in awe, specifically Louise and her drums.

"Wooow," she said, as Matthew got her coat for her.

"Oh that's Louise," he said, noticing her interest in the drummer.

"Sorry, what was your name, aru?" she asked apologetically.

"Louise," she said bluntly.

"Can you play the drums?" Yao asked, a sparkle in her eyes.

Louise looked at her as if she was stupid before saying even more bluntly, "Ja."

"That is so. . .awesome, aru!"

"Yao, that's Young Gil," Matthew said as the brunette walked in the room. He finished getting his base stuff together and joined the rest of the band. Gilbert sat down on the couch and looked at her briefly before looking away. Then back again.

"Hi."

"What do you play, aru?" Yao asked, smiling.

Gilbert leaned back into the couch, closing his eyes and sighing in concentration. He squinted off, thinking. "Wow. . .um. . .Zelda, Tetris. . ." He looked back at her, puzzled. "That's kind of a big question."

Matthew drew their attention back to the band. "Okaaay, let's start with Launchpad McQuack!"

"That's not the actual title of the song-" Arthur started before getting cut off by-

"WE ARE SEX BOB-OMB! ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR!"

They started playing and Yao stared, mystified. Her eyes got twinkly as she watched them play. Even though they kind of sucked. A lot. By the end of the song, Yao was still staring at them intensly.

"You guys. . .Are so. . .Amaaaaaaaaaaaazing, aru," she said in wonder.

_**LATER WITH THE BAND**_

"She seems nice," Arthur said smiling as he sat on the bed, holding his knees.

"Yea!" Matt replied happily. Gilbert was on the computer. Again. He looked away from the screen for a split second to comment.

"Yea she seems awesome, kesesese."

"Yea!" Arthur whistled in respect. Respect man. _**Respect.**_

"Mattie, if your life had a face, I vould punch it."

"Yea. . .wait what?" Matthew did a double take at Louise.

She looked at him. "I mean, are you really happy, or are you really evil?"

He looked around, saying quickly, "What, like do I have ulterior motives or something, I'm offended, Louise."

She raised an eyebrow. "Wounded even?"

He stared at her intensely. "_**Hurt**_, Louise."

"You, hurt?"

Matthew crossed his arms, looking away back at Gilbert. "Gil, you were saying about her being awesome?"

"Yea, she seems awesome."

"Yeah."

Arthur whistled again.

"Not as awesome as me though," he added, grinning.

_**AFTERWARDS**_

Matthew slammed the door of his tiny apartment and quickly said to his roommate, "Just telling you before you hear some dirty lies from someone else, yes I'm dating a seventeen year old."

Said roommate chuckled from behind his newspaper. "Awwww, ohonhon, is he cute?"

"Haha, very funny."

"Does this mean we have to stop sleeping together?" Francis asked with a tone of mock sadness, looking up at Matthew.

"Do you see another bed in here?" he asked sarcastically as he walked into the bathroom.

"Oh yeah." Francis scanned the room. Everything in their tiny ass apartment was either Francis's, or a few things Matthew owned that were not as good as what Francis had.

"You're totally my bitch forever Mattie."

Matthew walked back over to Francis, rubbing hand sanitizer on his hands. "So about this whole seventeen year old thing, don't tell too many people."

"Hey," Francis replied, tossing the newspaper to the side. "You know me."

"I mean don't tell my sister."

Francis got up from the armchair, whipping out his phone immediately and sighed, repeating, "You know me~"

"Who're you texting?"

Not a second later, the phone rang. Matthew picked it up.

"Seventeen years old? Scandal!"

"That's not true. . .who told you?" he answered, giving up immediately.

"Francis, duh!"

Matthew rolled his eyes. "That gossipy bitch."

"Oui, you know me!" he said from the bathroom, having been listening in on a different phone.

"FRANCIS!" Francis hung up.

"Who is this mystery child you date?"

"Her name is Yao. . .Wang. . ."

"A seventeen year old, _Chinese_ schoolgirl who has a boy name? You're ridiculous."

"M-maple. . ." He rubbed his forehead. "It's a Catholic school too. . ."

"With the uniform and everything?"

"Yea. . .the whole deal."

"Oh my god, you haven't?" There was horror in her tone.

"No, no, no! We haven't even held hands yet! I _think_ she hugged me once."

"Uhm, Matthew, why are you doing this?"

"I-I don't know. It's just nice, y'know? Just simple."

"Mattie, it's been over a year since you got dumped by She Who Must Not Be Named. So is this you legitimately or is this just you being insane?" There was actually a tone of concern in her voice.

He didn't say anything for a few seconds. "Can I get back to you on that Elizaveta?"


	3. BABYSITTING

**_Sorry for the wait guys! I know it's been awhile, but life has been an extreme clusterfuck for awhile, but things are finally calming down, so I got writing! Hope you all enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>Francis sighed, shivering in his fashionable coat. "I do not want to be here at all."<p>

"Aw come on.. there's boys here too." Matthew pouted.

"I hate you. Even I think twice about dating a seventeen year old."

"Well, she's only allowed out when the sun is up, so I wouldn't call it dating," he replied nonchalantly. "More like.."

"Playtime?" Francis cut in teasingly.

"That doesn't sound so good either."

"No."'

"Hi!" Just then, after the high pitched girly voice, came a bouncing seventeen year old Asian girl.

"Hi Yao. This is my cool gay roommate, Francis Bonnefoy," Matthew said, nodding towards Francis, who waved a welcome. "He's gay."

"Oh! Hi, aru! Do you wanna know who in my class is gay, aru?" she asked cheerily.

"Yes, does he wear glasses?" Francis responded immediately.

"Francis! Come on now.. begone," he said dismissively.

Suddenly and dramatically, Francis crouched down a little and grabbed Yao by the hands, looking her in the eye. "You're too good for him. Run." With that, he immediately turned and walked away. Matthew just laughed it off nervously.

LATER

Matthew and Yao were playing on an awesome looking Ninja Style DDR arcade game, and absolutely kicking ass.

"Did you know the original name for Pacman was Puckman?" Matthew asked, doing an awesome spin on the game. "It was because Pacman looked like a puck. But they changed it because they thought Puckman would be too easy to vandalize, y'know cause people would just scratch off the P and turn it into an F, or whatever?"

He and Yao completed an awesome combo before she responded. "Oh my god.. like, wow, aru!"

They worked together and beat the level with possibly the awesomest move ever. "Yea.."

After that, gazing at each, there was an awkward silence, broken only by Matthew clearing his throat and nodding towards the machine, which needed more coins.

"Oh.. yea, aru," Yao said, shaking her head and bending down put more coins in.

_**LATER, WALKING ELSEWHERE**_

"I don't listen to that much music.. I mean I know a lot of kids who play piano or whatever aru, but, you guys… you guys rock!" Yao said this last part excitedly, leaning against a rack of band tees in the music store they were in.

Matthew smiled. "Well, I knew I personally rocked, but I never suspected we rocked as a unit, so, thanks Yao."

"I mean, you guys are gonna be HUGE, aru!"

"Well, we're already pretty big, but, yea I guess it would be cool if cool people started wearing our tee shirt or whatever."

"Cool, aru.." Yao then turned to a bitchy looking guy who worked at the store to ask a question.

"Um, excuse me, do you have anything by the Clash of Demonhead?" she asked shyly.

"Have you tried anything by the section called "the Clash of Demonhead?" he replied rudely.

"Thank you, Lovino.." he muttered under his breath.

Lovino glared at Matthew. "Are you coming to my party Friday? Or are you gonna be busy.. babysitting?" He said the last line in a critical tone.

"Thank you Lovino.." He then turned to Yao, murmuring, "You don't wanna listen to him.."

Yao was starting to pick up a Clash of Demonhead CD when Matthew took it from her hands and tossed it aside. "And you definitely don't wanna listen to them.."

"Aww, but I heart them so much, aru!" Yao said in disappointment.

"Yea, I hearted them too, until they signed to a major label, and the lead singer turned into a total bitch and ruined my life forever, but, that's just me.." Matthew trailed off, walking out of the store

"Mistress Francoise is so cool, aru! Do you read her blog?" Yao asked excitedly.

"I'm sorry, you were saying something about me?"

"I mean, I've never gone out with anyone so talented, aru.."

"Have you gone out with a lot of guys?"

"No, aru."

"Yea, so, whatever man."

"I've never even kissed a guy, aru," Yao admitted, looking at Matthew.

"Hey.." Matthew turned to her. "Me neither," he said, smiling. Yao started cracking up and nestled into his chest.

They were soon walking home when Matthew stopped at a door next to the sidewalk. "There you go."

"So this is your secret lair, aru?"

"Yea."

"Can I come in?"

"Well, my secret lair is one of those no girls allowed, type deals."

"Oh okay, aru.." Yao said sadly.

"But do you wanna see the house where I grew up?" Matthew asked cheerfully.

"Sure!"

"Come on!" Matthew began walking across the street, Yao following, and they stopped in front of a small house directly across from where they were.

"There you go."

"Wow.."

"Yea. Wow.."


End file.
